


Kiss Me Breathless & See Me Decay

by captainpiners



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings were typically a staple in the Mccoy/Kirk household. It usually was late mornings, music playing loudly from the kitchen as Jim and Bones danced around with their kids on their hips, making heart eyes at each other over their heads. The kids would beg for pancakes or waffles and Jim would look at Bones with those huge blue eyes, begging along with the kids. Bones would cave, and he couldn’t ever tell who was more excited. Add in sex and it was the perfect life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Breathless & See Me Decay

Sunday mornings were typically a staple in the Mccoy/Kirk household. It usually was late mornings, music playing loudly from the kitchen as Jim and Bones danced around with their kids on their hips, making heart eyes at each other over their heads. The kids would beg for pancakes or waffles and Jim would look at Bones with those huge blue eyes, begging along with the kids. Bones would cave, and he couldn’t ever tell who was more excited.

On lucky Sundays, Jo would still be home before heading back to her dorm. Jim especially loved those Sundays, because he knew Jo would take care of the kids if they woke up early. He would be able to spend his time easing Bones awake, careful pecks of his lips down his torso, easing his husband onto his back so he would have a better angle. Jim would smile to himself at the sight of Bones, snoring softly under him, his legs a mess under the covers at the end of the bed. It was moments like these that Jim would lock away in memory, save it for a rainy day when he had given up all hope, knowing that this man let him into his life completely, gave him his heart and soul to keep safe. 

Jim would slowly roll into his stomach and position himself between Bones’ legs, languidly kissing his thighs, hearing Bones’ breathing hitch. If Jim was lucky enough, he could get Bones to teeter on the edge between consciousness and sleep until the very last moment before the pure ecstasy hit him. Seeing Leo’s eyes flash open just in time to squeeze shut as his orgasm hit him usually did Jim in as well. 

Today, though, Jim wanted Leo fully alert and present. Jim wanted to hear the moans and heavy breathing, wanted to lock eyes with those hazel ones as he brought Bones to the edge, wanted to watch his husband unravel and unwind, lose himself under the grasp of Jim. 

Jim slowly reached a hand up Leo’s torso and scratched his nails back down again, eliciting a low growl from his deep in lover’s throat. It sent shivers of adrenaline and desire up his spine and he was sure he was grinning breathlessly at the anticipation of what was to come – literally.

“Dammit, Jim, you are insatiable.” Leonard kept his eyes closed, but a lazy, pleased half smile curled onto his face. 

“Mmm,” Jim murmured distractedly, skimming his eyes up and down his lover’s lightly toned torso, “how can I resist, Bonesy? Knowing what’s under these covers, it’s surprising I let you out of the house at all. Now just relax and let me do my thing, okay?” Jim kissed Leonard’s inner thigh again, letting his tongue trail its way closer to its destination. Bones threw an arm over his face, groaning, letting his other hand fall loosely in Jim’s messy blond locks. Vaguely, he remembered he needed to remind Jim to get a haircut, but he might have been holding off a bit, just so he could enjoy the cries he coaxed from Jim when he yanked on it. 

Jim sucked a sloppy wet spot on the side of Leonard’s shaft, his arm gently holding down the hips that stuttered upwards and tried to push further into the wet heat. Unfortunately for Bones, Jim was in a teasing mood; instead of giving him what he wanted, he unlatched his mouth from the pulsing skin and nuzzled his face into the dark patch of hair at the base. Bones groaned, head lolling, and tightened his grip slightly in Jim’s hair.

“Jim,” he said gruffly, “I swear if you don’t get to the point I will –“

“Patience, my dear husband,” Jim hummed. “Weren’t you the one always telling me patience is a virtue?” 

“Not when I want my dick down your throat. I didn’t ask to be woken up by a cock-tease, so please, kid, help an old man out.” Yanking a bit harder to make his point, Bones tugged Jim closer to the tip, which was already leaking pre-cum. Jim went willingly, making a face that was maybe a little too eager, eyes hooded and wet lips parted in a tiny grin. A moan escaped from the back of his throat as he positioned himself, licking his lips in the most obscene way. His eyes darted up and locked with Bones’ as his tongue peeked out and flicked across the moisture there. A low rumble came from Bones as his eyes visibly darkened, pupils blowing wider with each long, playful swipe of Jim’s tongue.

After what felt like an eternity, Jim finally opened his mouth and sucked him down, gagging slightly as he breathed deeply through his nose. Leo let go of his tight grip on Jim’s hair and instead cupped the back of his neck, rubbing calming, gentle circles into his hairline.

“Just like that, Jimmy, such a good boy for me,” he murmured. “Take it as deep as you can, darlin’.” He quivered, but never stopped his gentle caress as Jim slowly worked himself lower, taking him deeper, until his nose was nearly buried in the dark hairs at the base. Jim, cheeky as ever, made a low moan deep in his throat, lips curling up as well as they could when Leo seized up and dug his nails slightly into Jim’s shoulder.

“Jesus, kid,” he choked out. “You go from zero to hundred in a millisecond.” He draped his arm back over his face, trying to calm himself, knowing that if he kept watching Jim sucking him so obscenely, he’d probably lose it a lot quicker than he’d like. Jim, of course, took this as a challenge and began bobbing his head up and down without abandon, making lewd slurping and moaning sounds Leo was sure could be heard down the street, but there was no way in hell he’d even think of making him stop.

There was an obscene pop as Jims pulled away and Bones hissed at the cold air hitting him. Looking through his fingers, he noticed Jim positioning himself lower on the bed, gently nudging Leo’s thighs further apart and giving a devilish grin as he ducked his head. Eyes widening, Bones made to grab Jim and make him stop what he knew would be the end of him, but it was too late.

Jim’s tongue peeked out and lapped slowly at his puckered hole, one strong hand on Leo’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb to calm him. Leo thrashed and grabbed the sheets so tight his knuckles went white, biting hard on his lower lip to keep from completely screaming. Jim knew exactly where to kiss, lick, and nip, and damn it all, Bones loved it. Jim knew they only had minutes before one of their children would come barreling down the hall towards their room, so he didn’t waste any more time getting to it. Wrapping firm fingers around the base of Leo’s cock, he began to sloppily lick and suck and thrust shallowly inside the pulsing ring of muscle. Bones gasped sharply, letting go of the sheets and grabbing Jim’s hair again, pulling him closer.

Jim grinned at his husband’s muffled, wanton moans from above him. He pushed the first knuckle of his thumb into Bones, lapping gently beside it, and felt Bones’ body seize up and go still. He quivered everywhere and a low growl escaped him as he came all over Jim’s hand and his lower abdomen. Jim worked him through it, making a trail of chaste kisses away from his hole and up his thigh and hip. Feeling satisfied with himself, he glanced up to see his husband wiping away the sweat gathered at his brow, still panting hard as he ran his fingers, pleased, through Jim’s hair.

Jim smiled and crawled up Bones’ body and kissed him one last time, dirty and deep, tongues playing together as Bones grabbed Jim’s ass and lightly smacked it. Chuckling, Jim sat up on bone’s lower torso and smiled again. Leo placed a hand over Jim’s chest, grinned back like an idiot, and soon they were both laughing together.

“OH MY GOD, DAD. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON.” Joanna was standing at the doorway, covering both Cooper and Deanna’s eyes as the little ones giggled. Hastily grabbing the duvet, Jim threw it across their lower torsos while Leo just glowered at the kids.

“Joanna, for someone who used to get so damned jumpy about me knocking, you sure don’t use the same courtesy,” he yelled after them as Joanna quickly pushed them all back out of the door. Jim laughed against his husband’s chest, playing with the sparse hair there as the kids giggled and Bones huffed again.

“Well at least it wasn’t your ass she saw. I feel like it would have been a worst reaction if you were the one on top of me.” Jim chuckled as he placed slow kisses around Leo’s nipple, taking it into his mouth and nipping gently. Leo made a pleased sound in his throat, interrupted by Joanna screaming through the door:

“If you two aren’t dressed in five minutes I’m sending in the cavalry!”

Later that morning, while Jim was pouring milk into one of Deanna’s sippy cups, Leo leaned over and whispered hotly into his ear, “Don’t you worry, I plan on making up for this morning tonight once the kids are sleeping.” A grin. “Be sure to prepare for a long night.” And with a quick swat of Jim’s ass, he walked away, completely straight-faced, as Jim floundered with the milk and tried not to spill it all over himself.


End file.
